fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Mason
"No matter what happens, the show must go on." :::::::: -Steven Mason Steven Tyler Mason (born January 18, 1999) is the main protagonist of The Very Odd Show. He is the massively intelligent, good-looking, matured teenager who is the bestfriend of Pauly Smiley. He lives in Apple Pie Town along with Pauly. He is the son of Matthew Mason and Mellisa Mason, and the brother of the late Kyle Mason. He is also the boyfriend of Stacey McAllister and owner of Larry the Goldfish. Steven, along with Pauly, and equipped with his handgun, has, on several occasions, saved the world from danger and defeated several criminals and evildoers. Although he has remained physically 18 years old since "Pilot Episode", mentally he seems much older. Despite being only a young adult, he has accomplished many feats. He has saved the entire Mily Way Galaxy in "Intergalactic Troubles", created a cure for chicken pox in "Disgusting", and prevented 9/11 from happening in "Seems Impossible". However, due to this, George W. Bush lost the 2004 election with no 9/11 to instill fear in the public for an Iraq War. This results in Bush creating a second Confederacy, which in turn starts a second Civil War. When Steven and Pauly go into the future, they find out that the U.S. is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. They then reverted the timeline with Steven and Pauly never going back in time to stop 9/11, thus making him never achieving this feat. Appearance In almost every episode, Steven's outfit remains the same. He wears a black suit jacket over a white shirt. He wears black pants, and a pair of black shoes. He also wears a black necktie, black belt with silver buckle, and black sunglasses. Underneath his white shirt he wears a silver smartwatch on his left wrist. During bedtime, Steven usually wears a light blue pajama with blue stripes along with a pair of white socks. He also didn't wear his sunglasses. In "Climate Change", he wears a nightcap with the same color. While exercising, Steven wears a black shirt with "SM" printed on it, an abbreviation of his name. He also wears blue shorts with a number "12" printed on the left bottom. He wears a pair of white shoes with white long socks. In "Steven's Girlfriend", during his date with Stacey, he wears a black tuxedo, a silver ring on his left ring finger, and wears a white handkerchief on his chest pocket. In "Back in Time", while there are in 218 BC during the Second Punic War, he along with Pauly, wears a Carthaginian military armor. In "Put the "S" in "Birthday", on his birthday celebration, he wears a light green sweatshirt, white jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and wears a green birthday cap. He didn't wear his sunglasses. Thought Steven normally wears his black suit outfit, he also wear lots of different outfits throughout the course of the day in some episodes. Such as in "Long Way Home", when Steven wears a clown costume while performing in a circus along with Pauly, who wears a bear costume. Personality Steven is a pure gentleman. He is respecting everybody around him, even those cold to him such as Bulldog, those elders such as Old Man Gary, and even the town's mayor Mayor Jameson. Unlike Pauly, Steven prefer to think first before acting or speaking. Steven usually mantains a cool-headed but serious personality, and is normally overreacting on some happenings that are shocking, such as when Principal Wine was shot by a taxi driver, simply responding with a simple "huh". A running gag in the series is Steven's ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines that are deemed "cool" by other characters, leading him to be idolized by children, and causing woman to be attracted to him. Steven also seems to have a strong appeal to women, as every girl student in Pie University has a crush and/or infatuated at him. Even elderly people has a crush on him, claiming that he is "totally handsome" and "smells good". It was revealed in a poll in "Time is Money" that about 1/4 of Apple Pie Town's population are infatuated to him. While Steven enjoy the company of women, he know to himself that he should not hang out with them since he has a girlfriend. Steven is also well treated in the whole Pie Tart Street neighbourhood, as everyone respected him. This totally opposed to Pauly, whom lots of people hate due to his smell and laziness. His respect and well-treatment to people caused them to like Steven, and even a pirate in "Under the Sea" greeted him due to his politeness. Every teacher in Apple Pie University also claimed that Steven is their favorite student not only because of his intelligence, but because he always greet them whenever they met and also give them gifts if there is a celebration in the school. He only cries twice in the entire series. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. More coming soon